


Maybe, Maybe

by tsukibeam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Melancholy, even prompto gets down, luckily he's got noctis, porn with plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukibeam/pseuds/tsukibeam
Summary: Sometimes pinpointing what's wrong is hard. Sometimes it's not even needed. What's needed, sometimes, is simple understanding and a return to the fundamentals.Or, Prompto is feeling down and Noctis is there for him.





	Maybe, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just...woke up in a mood. Or lack of one. I dunno. But I couldn’t shake it, it’s been a rough weekend with no recovery time...so I brought Prom down with me. Made it up to him tho ;) Enjoy the read!

Prompto couldn’t explain it.

Maybe he was just exhausted--running a freelance photography business from his apartment, going around the city for each job, training for a marathon, and juggling part-time classes could do that.

(Although _business_ was debatable--he had just sort of built a website as part of his programming class project in his senior year and all he really did was respond to ads from another dodgy classifieds website. Noctis was amazed he hadn’t ended up dead yet.)

Prompto wasn’t sure that had anything to do with it though. Whatever _it_ was.

He just sort of...woke up empty that morning.

Maybe it was just his bad night’s sleep. He couldn’t quite get his brain to calm down with all its thoughts about _the future_. Back in high school, all that stuff seemed far off--now it was the present. With things like rent, jobs, Noctis’s inevitable ascension, the temptation of electives versus practical college courses...And guess what--none of it slowed down.

Maybe he needed a break from it all.

A break sounded great. Lying in bed all day, time only marked by the sun filtering through his window as he did nothing but scroll through his social media accounts. Or a retreat back to simpler times--him and Noctis, a mess of snacks spilled on the couch between them and the clamorous racket of their banter and video games filling the apartment. A good Ignis-made pastry would be the cherry on top of it all.

But that was the thing about _the future_. Simple things became complicated. Prompto wondered how many meetings Ignis would have to reshuffle for Noctis to embark on a midweek gaming binge.

Oh, and that was another thing--most freelance photography jobs happened on the weekends (weddings being the big ones) which was Noctis’s only real free time, and that was just...Prompto sighed. Cool…

Maybe.

They didn’t really have much choice, at least Noctis didn’t. All senior year Ignis dropped hints about Noctis picking up more responsibilities and duties. Prompto knew he would be moving out of his parents’; he wanted to be independent like Noctis (sort of) was. That required money. So, they knew it was coming.

Now it was here and...well, they made it work, usually. Weekends were a blur of work for Prompto and late nights with Noctis. They had lunch dates peppered throughout the weekdays. But...maybe just missing his boyfriend was bringing him down.

It just figured that one of their lunch dates was also when Prompto couldn’t pull his shit together. Finding guilt for it was hard, though, when he felt so dulled.

He was aware that he hadn’t said much.

He was aware that he hadn’t really eaten anything.

He was _very_ aware that Noctis was staring at him.

It was stupid--how can he miss his boyfriend when he’s right _there_?

Maybe he _was_ just exhausted.

“You okay?” And crap, Noctis sounded worried. He nodded at Prompto’s barely touched lunch. “Usually it’s my job to pick at my food.”

“Yeah.” Prompto tried for his best smile. “Just tired.” That had to be it. It _had_ been a long night with too little sleep. His eyes had been in a semi-permanent state of half-closed all day. But, for Noctis, because his brow was tight with concern, he tried.

It might not have been good enough because Noctis frowned and put down his fork. His food was mostly finished which was a weird role-reversal for them. He looked at a lot of places--Prompto, his food, off to the side at the floor--and then he popped his chin in a palm and bit at his lip.

“Wanna go home?”

The statement was so natural, like he wasn’t about to inconvenience approximately four dozen people in the Citadel towers. It was simple, ignoring the complex dance that went into making it happen. It was...a gentle solution and exactly what Prompto wanted but didn’t know how to voice.

He didn’t know how to accept it either. His words caught in his throat--from surprise and, yeah, there it was: guilt. “Ignis is going to kill you.”

“Maybe,” Noctis agreed, the corners of his mouth curving just a bit. “But I also...don’t you miss that? Holeing up together?”

Six, those were the best days: tumbling into Noctis’s apartment, pieces of their uniforms flying everywhere, Noctis going to the kitchen for supplies (greasy snacks, completely bypassing Ignis’s healthy options) and Prompto going to warm up the game consoles. Arcade visits, diner runs, pretending they weren’t actually nerds by taking walks in the park...Four blissful hours of just them until Ignis came to remind them about homework.

It was weird how six months could change everything while still being sort of the same.

He felt a pull in his chest; Noctis felt the same way...

“Yeah,” Prompto finally said, not even managing the smile Noctis almost had.

That was all it took for Noctis, who whipped out his phone and had Ignis on the other line in the same amount of time it took for him to reach across the table and find Prompto’s hand. Noctis’s thumb brushed across the top of Prompto’s hand, eventually entwining their fingers and giving Prompto a light squeeze and this time--Prompto’s lips twitched.

“Specs,” Noctis said, “need a favor…”

 

* * *

 

If there was anything that solidified Prompto’s melancholy, it was that Noctis’s apartment felt _weird_ in the daytime, like they weren’t allowed to be there. When had _that_ happened?

But...it was also like a weird homecoming. Prompto _missed_ this place.

Both Prompto and Noctis had abandoned their coats in the entrance way and just...gravitated toward Noctis’s bedroom. For once it hadn’t been the latter who lead the way; Prompto was still thinking about _breaks_ and how nice it would be to just crawl into bed again and not emerge until, well, not today.

Bonus points for the bed being Noctis’s, with his smell that Prompto could just breathe in. It ticked all the boxes: a break, sleep, and Noctis. But also…

“Dude, are you _sure_?” Prompto perched gingerly on the edge of the bed, not quite committing to this all until...he wasn’t quite sure. Maybe he felt a little bad for Ignis.

And Noctis...Prompto watched him as he sat next to him and leaned forward, nuzzling his face into the crook of Prompto’s shoulder. A little kiss, sweet and reassuring followed. “Already taken care of. C’mon, let’s…”

Noctis’s breath was warm on Prompto’s skin, making him shiver, and he let Noctis guide him back into the pillows, hands on his waist and threading into his hair.

Prompto sighed out; Noctis’s hands felt nice, especially when they pulled him closer. Especially when Noctis used the one at the back of his neck to pull Prompto’s face forward. Prompto didn’t know a kiss could be comforting but there it was; just a soft push against his lips, lingering and warm.

All of Noctis’s kisses were warm; it was one of many reasons Prompto became addicted to them during their first kiss. Here was another reason.

They became a tangle of limbs, Noctis just holding Prompto, occasionally straying from his lips and peppering other small kisses along his jawline and neck. The pillows were soft at Prompto’s back and everything smelled like Noctis.

The emptiness that had pulled at him all day, it--well, all he felt _now_ was Noctis’s hands at the hem of his shirt, his fingers ghosting the skin he found under it. Prompto leaned forward and let Noctis pull the shirt up and off. Noctis’s followed a moment later.

“Noct,” Prompto breathed out as Noctis fell back into the pillows with him, their bare chests flush against each other, Noctis nuzzling in again. “I missed you. _This_.”

It wasn’t that they didn’t have time for this but...it was all frenzy lately. It had been a while since they could just savour each other in the daylight.

“Same, Prom,” Noctis sighed against his ear, making Prompto shudder.

“You’re so busy,” Prompto managed, somehow, “we both are.”

Noctis sat up a bit, so that he could face Prompto properly. He would miss his lips and teeth nipping at his ear if Noctis’s eyes, dusty blue and twilight, didn’t steal his breath. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Oh--Noctis looked guilty too. They didn’t talk about Noctis’s duty to the crown much, because Noctis liked to pretend he was normal and Prompto...well, all of that stuff intimidated him with its sheer importance. It’d never gotten in the way of _them_ before and the last thing Prompto wanted was for Noctis to feel _bad_ about it.

“It’s fine,” Prompto said, pulling Noctis back down. It _was_ fine, a little bit, just...It was complicated. “You can’t control it…”

Noctis was tracing little circles around Prompto’s stomach, up and down; Prompto shivered and shifted closer to him and Noctis’s hand trailed off and found his. “I’m gonna talk to Ignis. There’s gotta be...something we can work out. It’s not like the Citadel _closes_ on weekends…”

Prompto couldn’t wrap his head around Noctis changing up his entire schedule for him. It was too--he wasn’t…

Prompto closed his eyes and breathed deep...he didn’t really feel better, but he _did_ feel warm. Safe. Comfortable. That was something, right?

And, _wow_ , Noctis was going to change his schedule for him that was-- _nice_. Nice enough that...

Prompto wasn’t sure when he drifted off-- _if_ he drifted off. He just knew that one second, he was snuggled against Noctis and the next, there was something _good_ stirring him to life and awake, like...Noctis’s fingers brushing against his cock.

Prompto cracked an eye open and yeah, there was Noctis, mouth popped slightly open as he watched his own hand in Prompto’s pants.

Everything caught up to Prompto at once; he arched against that delicious friction and Noctis, who looked back up at him, the same sort of heat that ran through Prompto in his eyes.

“Noct,” Prompto sighed out. “You don’t have to.”

Noctis’s hand stilled, which was actual torture somehow. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Hell no.”

So Noctis smiled. “I want to make you feel good.”

Prompto breathed out a _yes_ and Noctis sat up, lowering himself one kiss at a time along Prompto’s torso. Prompto’s pants came off with a rustle and he groaned as Noctis nipped at his hips, his tongue leaving hot trails even further down.

“ _Noct_ ,” Prompto gasped through Noctis’s teasing. His hands sought Noctis’s hair, to guide him, but Noctis only claimed them with his own, entwining his fingers through Prompto’s and pinning them down on the bed.

Prompto was already fully hard by the time Noctis’s mouth found him. It was a jolt of pleasure when Noctis dragged his tongue, agonizingly slow, up the underside of Prompto’s cock. Noctis’s mouth on him, warm and wet and just--Prompto let out a moan as Noctis’s tongue flicked out over his tip. _Perfect_.

Prompto bucked up as Noctis went down on him, taking him as far as he could, the heat around his cock consuming. His hands tightened their grip as Noctis found a rhythm, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, the heat building to a fire.

All day, Prompto had felt empty and just spent and now… “ _Noct._  I’m--” His body shook slightly as he came and Noctis took it, swallowing around Prompto’s gasping thrusts.

Prompto did his best to calm his breathing as he drifted down from his orgasm. He was only sort of aware of Noctis crawling back up to the pillows, of the hands trailing up from his hands to his waist.

Prompto’s heart was a stuttering mess but Noctis didn’t seem to mind as he settled back against him. Prompto could feel Noctis’s erection against his leg, desperately hard. “Noct--you--”

“Shh,” Noctis said, fingers running through Prompto’s hair. “Later.”

“But…”

Noctis’s lips were teasing against Prompto’s. “No meetings tomorrow either. Just wanna hold you now.”

Okay. He couldn’t argue with that. Not when he was melting back into Noctis, or when Noctis just played at his hair. This was what he wanted, wasn’t it? A chance to loaf around in bed, the sunlight falling over them through the windows.

This was...Prompto bit his lip, swallowing the lump in his throat, and nodded. He burrowed his face into Noctis’s neck. This was simple and _exactly_ what he needed.

 


End file.
